Unbreakable
by JUICEMOOSE
Summary: She's terrified of losing him but also terrified of loving him. He can't think about her being with anyone else but he knows he'll get sick of waiting around for her to open up. What they both don't realize yet is no matter what their link is unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid

**Author Stuff: New Story YAY! this will be multi-chaptered and stuff. I just always felt that Maka and Soul's relationship was more complex then shown and that they know how each other feels so yea, this will be about them and how they progress. Yea eventually it will get to smutty goodness but I wanted this to be realistic (and this is Maka we're dealing with, it'll take a while).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid…**

She couldn't understand the growing need to be near him, to hear his voice, to see his smile, to just be in the same room as him. It had been growing over time and then poof its all she can think about. Where he is, what he's doing, who he's with (even if its just Black Star). It just all piles up until she cant think straight. Like come on, he's right behind that wall sitting in his room. Probably listening to music and attempting to do homework but failing horribly. If that's the case why does she feel like this? She groans crashing her head down on her open book that she had been attempting to read for the past hour but has failed miserably since he's all she can think of.

She knows she's lost this battle with herself as she stand up out of her chair, scuffling along the floor, opening her door and going to his. But she just presses her ear to the door softly. She can defiantly hear music in there, and mumbling. Mumbling? She listens closer at Soul's words.

"So if this mean that then uhhh I don't get this," she can hear his muffled groan. So wait he is doing homework? And then she hears his chair skid across the floor and she dashes to the kitchen not wanting to be a creepy stocker (even though that's what she is right now).

"Yo, Maka," she hears his voice call to her, its honestly her favorite thing to hear.

"In the kitchen," what is he going to ask her?

"What are you doing?" he leans against the counter staring at her with his intense red eyes that's he could stair at for hours. She needs help…

"Getting a snack, you want some?" she's reaching up into a cupboard to get out some popcorn, an easy enough snack that isn't too bad for you.

"Sure, um Maka?" she notices how he seems kinda fidgety over there.

"Yea Soul?"

"You get this soul theory stuff right?" So that's what he was working on.

"Yea?"

"Could um" he stops taking a breath and releasing it," could you help me I don't get it."

"Sure Soul, just bring it out into the living room and I'll help you while we have a snack," she smiles at him.

"Cool," and he exits the room. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Well at least she can be close to him for a little bit. She honestly didn't understand herself. He was just her weapon right? Just her best friend and partner. So why was it she always needed to be near him, wanted it so bad its all she could really think of. She can't stand the fan girls that lock around him because she can't stand the idea of one of them taking him from her. She slumps against the counter as the popcorn that she's making pops. She really is stupid because even if she only wants him to be hers she can't handle the idea of a romantic relationship with anyone, even the person she trusts most because of her parents. Man they screwed her up real nicely.

But maybe she should try. Soul would take it slow with her because he understands. And he has been making advances on her; at least that's what Liz says. But she see's it now as she thinks more in depth to it. Or maybe she's making it up and he's not acting any different.

As she's staring off she doesn't notice Soul walk back into the kitchen. When his eyes focus on her they soften. What is she thinking about? The gazed look in her eyes, something she only does when she's not paying attention and in the comfort of their apartment, when all of her defenses are down. So he pries. He shouldn't but he can't help it, he needs to know what she's feeling. He probes into their bond that connects their souls, even outside of battle. It's grown over the years and exponentially after she made him into a death scythe. Its fuzzy at first but he just focuses on the ideas she's thinking about, the over all theme. And then he gets something. It always feels like a rush of accomplishment when he makes that connection, even when she's not paying attention to him. He can feel the fear and pain that she's suddenly feeling, or thinking about. And then he gets an image he doesn't expect, him. Why is she thinking of him? And why is he bringing her fear and pain? He panics, what did he do wrong? But as he waits and feels through their link he figures it out.

His meister can be so stupid and so cute at the same time.

"Stupid" his voice snaps her back to reality and she panic. Then she notices he's right in front of her, caging her in against the counter. His hand reaches out and brushes a strand of hair that she has left down behind her ear. Wait those eyes…

"You shouldn't think of things like that," He was prying again! The little shit! Then his lips were against hers. They were so soft and yet firm. It was sweet, chaste. Something she's never felt before from him. And she can hear the link singing loudly at the connection and her eyes drift shut and she's consumed by the feeling. He's chopping down and destroying every doubt in her mind with this one kiss. This one amazing kiss that's making their bond do things it's never done before. One of his hands snake around her waist pulling her close as the other moves up and cups her cheek, angling her face to mold against his better. She lost in the singing and feeling turning into pudding; if he wasn't holding onto her she would surly not be able to stand. And then his lips release hers and she trying to come down from her high of his lips and the bond isn't making it any better. Its almost like he's yelling…or maybe its her. Her eyes finally focus on his, their soft and sultry, a look she's never seen him give anyone before and she understand that this look is reserved only for her. "Don't ever think of things like that again ok." His voice is a little horse, which surprises her. And he kisses her again but its only a little peak but its still makes her all mushy.

* * *

They're called off almost immediately on a mission so they can't even bask in the new warmth of their relationship that's growing. Even though she's scared shitless. He hasn't kissed her since that day, at least in the lips. He gives her little pecks on the cheek when she goes to bed, and he holds her hand or pulls her close to him when they're alone in the apartment. Or now when they're at their temporary hotel room waiting for night so they can go kishin hunting. They're sitting on her bed while she reads and he watches TV, his arm is resting on her shoulders, pulling her in towards him, and holding her there when she tries to leave his arms. He's demanding, at least that's what she believes. He always wanting to hold her hand or have his arm around her (the following more so then the first). But in public he doesn't hold her hand or anything like that because he understands she's freaking out and needs to take it slow, even if its agonizingly painful. But he's patient. The only difference when they're in public is they sit or stand a little bit closer then before, but no one has noticed it. She's very comfortable with these small changes, wishing that it could stay this way but she also understands that he won't wait forever so she has made the decision that when she makes the next move she'll follow. Or when she decides to make the next move, which ever comes first.

She glances at the clock and decides it time for them to leave but as she tries to move off the bed she's harshly yanked back down only to have her headlands on Soul's lap.

"Where you think you're goin'?" his voice, she notices, is incredibly more husky when they're alone.

"It's time for us to go get the pre kishin Soul," she whines looking up at his molted pools of lava. His white hair is framing his face as he stares her down, not saying a word. "Soul" she whines again.

"And we have to leave now because…" he trails off. She pouts at him, he's so stubborn! She swears if she didn't have to cook, sleep, or use the restroom he wound never let her leave his side. They even started doing homework at the dinning room table!

"I thought girls were the clingy ones Soul."

"Not Cool Maka," he mumbles quite quickly "I'm just trying to break you out of your little shell Maka, sorry I'll stop," and with that he pushes her off and stands up from the bed, turning off the TV and chucking the remote onto his bed that's parallel to her's. She feels guilty for acting this way but he's being kind of ridiculous and then she see's the sad look in his eyes the guilt multiplies ten fold.

"Sorry Soul," she says softly but she knows he heard her because his eyes light up like they do every time he hears her voice but he doesn't say a word just moves towards the door, waiting for her to follow.

The hunt was successfully and painfully easy, like the silence around them. He hadn't said but a few words to her since they left the hotel room and 90% of them were while he was in his weapon form. She's fidgeting non-stop as she walks behind him. She has decided that she hates it when he's mad at her now and that she hate for fighting with him is on par with her hate for lies. She stops, staring down at the ground trying to figure a way to make all of this better and at first he doesn't notice but then he doesn't hear her footsteps and he panics.

Turing around abruptly he sees her; she looks like a hurt puppy staring at the ground like she's lost. He was more hurt then he wants to admit about her words earlier, he can't help it but what to be near her. She feels like this too right? So why is she making him sound like he's clingy when she looks like she's been abandoned because he hasn't said more then 3 words in the last 10 minutes.

"You're being stupid again," he finally says causing her head to snap up at him, "didn't I tell you to not do that?" She doesn't say anything; she just stares at him much in the same way as she would if he sprouted another head. He's scoffs and outstretches a hand to her. "Coming?" She nods; still looking as dazed as ever, as she skips up to him to takes his hand. He stuffs his hands into his pockets including the hand that's interlaced with hers. "You're going to be the death of me," he decides out loud. She puffs out a blast of air out her nose at his words.

"If I'm going to kill you then what are you going to do to me?"

"Dunno, I'll be dead remember," he smirks at her frustrated gaze but then she smiles and leans up against him.

"I'm hungry, can we get take out?"

"Sure Chinese or pizza?"

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!" he laughs full heartedly at how excited she's getting but he agrees with her that pizza sounds better then Chinese. Maybe it's the bond reacting again, it tends to act up if they're touching now, but he doesn't pay too much mind to it as they walk towards a pizzeria.

* * *

She's now sleepy snugly in their hotel room but he can't get a lick of shuteye. He feels creepy staring at her right now while he sits in his bed but he can't pull his eyes from her. He doesn't understand her anymore. He thought he had a good grip on his meister. She likes to read and study, don't interrupt her while she's doing either or you'll get a book lodged in your head. She can't stand lies or cheating, or anything that has to do with the two, both came from her mother and fathers relationship. She's afraid of loosing him which he thinks is the most load of crap she's feed herself cause he's not leaving but he'll make sure to keep her fears controlled. She cares a lot more about what people think of her then she lets on. She just wants close friends (which she has). And lastly she's afraid to show affection because she's afraid the person will throw it back in her face.

He's mostly confused about the last thing; the others haven't changed (or at least he doesn't think they have). She likes affection, or at least that's what he's pulled from her actions today. She defiantly didn't like his comment he made to her (and he didn't like her's either) and she doesn't like it when he doesn't talk to her (he understand that fully). But he does know she's shy, she always blushes right when he grabs at her hand or shoulder or when he kisses her. It adorable actually, she's just too cute. He feels himself blush at the thought of it (god, uncool).

He then notices her move in her bed and he focuses on her. "Soul," he clearly hears her mumble and a smile spreads on her face. He smirks at her. He'll push at her boundaries and walls as long as it takes to get her to open up and not be afraid because he's decided he only wants her and he'll always fight for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I did even though ****I unfortunately don't think this chapter really gives a preview about what's really up with them but oh well.**** :) As always please review. Also I have a poll up on my profile if you would please take it. The next chapter will be up in like a week or two...I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cinnamon Rolls Part 1

Chapter 2: Cinnamon Rolls Part 1

She pulled herself up with a stretch before rubbing her face with her hands. When did the light in her bedroom get so bright?

Oh wait, that's right, she slept on the pull out bed from the couch with Soul last night since there was a thunderstorm. She was actually a little bit afraid of them, despising them and their obnoxious noise greatly. It always took her forever to relax and fall asleep. Soul on the other hand hated all the noise they brought. He liked to sleep in quite, quite quite. Nothing could make a sound while he was trying to fall asleep or he just wouldn't find the sandman. It was his idea to sleep in the same bed (he promised that it wouldn't lead to anything) and she only agreed if they slept on the couch's fold out bed. So that's what they did. Maka quickly found out that Soul steals all the blankets when he's sleeping so she was now wearing one of his sweatshirts that were in the laundry room since her bedroom was too far away at 2am. She had also grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch to have some warmth but it was nothing like a comforter.

She laid back down, not wanting to be awake yet, and scooted closer to Soul to feel some of the warmth he was radiating off. She had tried to get under his comforter with him many times in the night but he held them stiff in his arms so she gave up. She closed her eyes again actually feeling like she might fall back asleep if she wasn't so cold. Suddenly an arm reached out and pulls her under the blankets as if reading her mind. She opened her eyes to meet two very droopy and sleepy red eyes.

"You're a blanket hog you know that right?" Soul just laughed at her softly.

"Probably should have told you that before we went to bed huh?"

"What gives you that idea," Maka said quite flatly.

"Why didn't you get a blanket from your room last night?"

"To far away."

"And yet you got one of my sweatshirts?"

"It was in the laundry room."

Silence plagues them both but it's not uncomfortable. It's almost welcomed since they have nothing else to say (And they're just so comfortable with each other they don't need to talk). Soul then pulls Maka closer to him, bringing the comfortable up closer to their heads. He makes sure to give her enough room between them not to freak her out but his arms are still laced around her back, he feels guilty for kicking her out of the blankets last night. He watches her eyes closer first before he kisses her forehead softly and closes his eyes.

He's relishing at the thought of being this close to her. Yea he holds her hand and puts his arms over her shoulder but this is so much more. He feels like he's actually protecting her. Granted he's still extremely blocked out from her (and he hates every minute of it) but right now he feels ok. He doesn't feel like the big bad guy who's pushing her boundaries (even though that's what he does every second that they're alone together) he feels like he's holding her protectively and lovingly and that she wants this as much as he does. He does know that she wants all of this, she's just scared and shy and he knows this. But it's also really hard.

He kinda feels like going and beating Death Scythe to a bloody pulp but he knows that won't do any good. He would also like to yell excessive harsh and vulgar words at her mother but he won't tell Maka that.

* * *

He never really falls back asleep. His mind is turning through everything that has to do with Maka. He wants her to understand that he truly cares about her. That he would never hurt her. They are not like her parents (and he knows that's what she's sees first). He wants, no, needs to figure a way out for her to understand that, to get it though her thick skulled head and enter her brain that has way to much information in it for her own good. She can't think about these kinds of things, she need to feel them with her heart, not over analyze them and turn them into calculus problems.

He might seem like the cold, unemotional, cool guy but with her, he's a wreck inside. His feelings get all haywire and he really does feel like a girl. So he bottles them all up and puts the cool guy mask on. It does help that he's always been good at hiding his emotions and that he can separate his intellect (that he does have whether she believes him or not) and his pounding heart of emotions. But he's not stupid, he knows it will all break and shatter because of her, for her. Hell, some of it already has. The kiss in the kitchen, the blowing up at her comment while on that mission, and now here holding her. Plus all the fighting he does with her. He doesn't really like to fight and yell but he swears she pushes every one of his buttons and gets him to burst.

He feels her scoot closer to him, hugging his torso close to her body. His eyes open slowly as if not to spook her if she's awake but her eyes are still closed and she's breathing deeply. _See Maka, you like this as much as I do_. He watches the soft shape of her face, memorizing it from the contours of it, to the little details you can only see up this close. He feels like if he doesn't do this now, he'll never get another chance (even though that's ridiculous). He tests his boundaries by slowly sliding one hand up under her shirt but he only goes so far up so that he can rest the full portion of his large hand on the small of her back. Her skin is a lot softer then it looks (and a lot softer then you would think for someone who is in battle as much as her). He starts to brush his hand across her skin continuing until he's drawing random objects on her back with his fingers. He trails up and down as he feels the goosebumps on her skin rise to meet his hand. He's happy to know she doesn't wear a bra to bed, but he knew that when she came out in her pajamas, he just pretended not to notice. She squirms in his arms and that's when he remembers she's ticklish, like extremely ticklish. He stops his hands motions instantly not wanting to wake her but he failed.

"Why'd you stop," she mumbles out, eyes still closed, "that felt good." He's pretty surprised she's said that (and he's surprised he understood her) but he continues, no complaining here. Her back arches to him as he runs his figures back up and she arches back out when he moves down. He scoots his lower half away from her discreetly, he knows he's going go get a hard-on from this, the way her skin is so soft and how her breasts push against his chest, but he doesn't want to spook her (and he doesn't want this to stop). Then she starts to giggle and it's freakin' cute. He's always liked her laugh and he likes it more when he's causing it. She pushes her body up against him more and his lower half barely escapes the sudden assault.

He grins, deciding to take this from sweet and innocent to playing mean. "Tickles huh?" His voice is a lot more rough then most mornings he wakes up so he decides to blame it on his meister (he's also blaming this and every other boner after this on her as well). His hands travel down to her hips and rest there for a second. "How about this?" and with that he digs his fingers into her sides like he has every other time he's tickled her senselessly. Her laugh escalates from the little giggles to full on laughing, practically screeching.

"No stop," she manages to get out in a shrill voice, squirming under his grasp. "I'm gonna pee" he grins at her words.

"No you're not, you're lying."

"I am not I'm really going to pee," her shrill voice is louder now as she squirms more. And the moment he stops his hands she springs from the bed and darts to the bathroom.

"Mornin' Maka," he mumbles as he rolls onto his back, not daring to leave the blankets until he's simmered down in his pants.

* * *

Maka's glad it's Saturday and that they don't have a mission this weekend. She can stay in her pajamas as long as she wants and just be with Soul all day. And she gets her favorite thing about Saturdays, the cinnamon rolls. Since they became partners they have always eaten cinnamon rolls together on Saturday mornings. At first it was to get to know each other, they would play the favorite game and ask each other questions (even though Soul didn't want to participate at first and said it was lame) but now they just do it because they like to (and cinnamon rolls are amazing). She's spreading the icing on the hot rolls that just came out of the oven when two muscular arms wrap around her slim waist.

"They smell almost as good as you do," her partners husky voice purrs in ear and it sends shivers down her spine. It seems like this happens ever time he whispers in her ear or talks a certain way. She doesn't know what to make of it right now (actually she does she just doesn't want to think about it).

"Oh shush," she swats at his arms with her gloved hand keeping the knife she's holding above the pan.

"But I really wonder which tastes better," he chuckles as he kisses her neck.

"Soul," she squirms to cover up the shiver that he just caused her. She's defiantly not ready for that but she likes to be in his arms (she won't lie to herself). He just chuckles again and goes to grab to plates, letting go of her. She frowns at this but continues until the rolls are completely covered. She turns to see Soul filling up two glasses of milk still wearing his pajamas, which consist of basketball shorts and a muscle tank, and she feels like she's drooling. She's still wearing his sweatshirt that covers up her tank top and sweatpants that are cropped to come right below her knees. She deals the rolls onto their plates and she thinks she catches Soul staring at her and … pouting? Yea that's a pout. What's he so sad about, he has the exact number of rolls on his plate as always and they look perfect and oh. Her pajamas. It's practically screaming though the link that he doesn't like how much clothes she's wearing compared to him. Damn he's more perverted the she thought. But she does notice he likes her in his clothes (sweatshirt). Maybe she'll be nice and take off the sweatshirt but its comfy and warm and its cold in the apartment. But she could sit close to Soul and he'd warm her up. But he'll just stare and droll at her (most likely she's not really sure), but he's giving her a nice view shouldn't she return it? This is too much work. She takes off the sweatshirt and tosses it into the laundry room reluctantly.

What she doesn't catch is Soul's eye's popping out of his head as he stares her body down, following each curve and every inch of visible skin and he's trying his hardest not to get a bloody nose (or a hard on). Her tits have grown (that's for sure) and they're well defined by her skinny waist and round butt he has the sudden urge to grab and squeeze in his hand (and possibly do other things to). Her legs a long, slender, and muscular (he can tell that much even under the sweatpants) from the constant running she must do to keep up the kishins. He watches her move around the kitchen some more, getting a spatula and utensils. She moves gracefully and quite beautifully even if it's just around their kitchen. He never gets a good look at how she moves while holding him in weapon form because he's too focused on the kishin and keeping her safe to notice. Then she drops one of the knifes she had in her had and bends over to pick it up, showing him ample about of cleavage and how big her boobs really are and his basketball shorts feel constricting again (FUCK). She turns back to the cinnamon rolls and he turns quickly to the cups of milk he pored before he started staring at his mister like a hawk. He really hopes she doesn't notice the bulge in his pants before he can hide it cause its not going away (or that she has no idea what that could be but that's a fat chance (she can't be that stupid)).

Maka then turns to move toward the living room caring the cinnamon rolls when she runs straight into Soul who's caring the milk. And now she's covered with white liquid, sticky stuff, and her nipples are defiantly bleeding through her tank top. Great now she's thinking like Soul too. And he's staring at her like some tasty morsel. And is that a bulge in his pants! Well great…..

* * *

**:D this will slowly get dirtier and dirtier but I'm sorry to say an actually lemon is still a bit far off. But I promise you get a little present next chapter and a bigger one the one after that. Sorry for any misspelling or wrong words used. I'm super horrible at spelling even though I go over my work like 10 times before I upload it I still miss a bunch. Hoping to get a betareader but until then bare with my terrible spelling. **

**Thank you again for those of you who reviewed last time :) **

**Please review, I need feedback and I would really like more then what I got last chapter, I wont lie, I felt super disaponted in the lack of reviews. Oh and please take my poll on my profile (THANK YOU BY THE WAY TO THOSE WHO DID). Um hope to have the next chapter up in like 1 week to 2 weeks again. Thanks again :)**

**~JM **


	3. Chapter 3: Cinnamon Rolls Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater (have soo been forgetting to put this up XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cinnamon Rolls part 2 + First Date  
**

She's fuming mad (and that's an understatement). Maka's sitting on top of the kitchen counter still covered in their breakfast while Soul snickers and laughs at her.

"It's not funny Soul, stop laughing," she kicks him in the shin and all he does is continue to laugh. She doesn't want to admit that it's funny because she's mad. She also doesn't care that's it's a stupid reason to be mad.

"I think it's hilarious Maka," he finally has a washcloth in his hand trying to whip off some of the milk and icing.

"I can't believe you got a boner," she mumbles under her breath, a pout very visible on her plush pink lips.

"I can't believe you know that word," he snickers, his trademark grin plastered on his face. He won't tell her the boner came from before the spill, she's too much fun to mess with but the spill defiantly isn't helping him out any, he's secretly eyeing her breasts through her shirt that is almost see through.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're papa's little angle," he mocks," You're suppose to be innocent."

"Yea right, innocent my ass, I live with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're a horn dog Soul," she narrows her eyes at him, ripping the washcloths out of his hand.

"I am not," he has to defend his honor. And he's defiantly not a horn dog, he's constantly thinking about kishins and madness, not ripping his misters clothes of and fucking her senseless (even though he has been thinking about that a lot more recently (and a lot more in the last 5 minutes)).

"Fine when was the last time you thought about sex Soul." Soul's eyes snap to hers, which are hard and cold right now, she can't be that mad can she?

"Today can't count, it's not fair!" Answer to her question? 1 second ago.

"You just don't want to admit it," she jumps off the counter with ease.

"Today's just unrealistically Maka, I can see your freakin nipples of course I'm going to think about sex!" oh no bad move.

Maka bites her lip as it starts to quiver and tears come to her eyes. She's looking a lot more hurt then a few minutes ago and Soul feels guilt plague him. Her head dips down so he can't see her face, her hand are clenched in fists next to her side. "You men are all the same," her voice is quivering," you're just obnoxiously sleazy pigs who only think about the next fuck they can get," she practically screams at him, making him flinch back in recoil.

"Maka, I'm sorry," but his voice it to quiet for her to hear as she's screams at him before running towards her room. He yells "MAKA" but its too late her door's been slammed shut and locked. Well fuck he majorly messed that one up.

It's hard for him to breath suddenly as she forcibly pushes him out of their bond. His hands are trembling and he doesn't know what to do next. After a few moments he decides to wait, to let her cool down and then he'll apologize. He turns to look at the kitchen, still in a complete mess, so he decides to clean up their discarded breakfast from the floor since it'll keep himself busy (and hopefully win some brownie points from his meister after she cools off). His stomach growls loudly when he picks up a rag reminding him he still hasn't had breakfast (and neither has his bookworm). This is defiantly the worst Saturday ever; he has to find a way to make it better so the whole day isn't this uncool.

* * *

She's crying a lot harder then she should be. Of course he would think about sex, he's a boy. And it's about her, his girlfriend, that's safe territory. She admits she's acting like a 2 year old about this but she freaked out when she saw the bulge and he made the comment. She's not ready for anything remotely related to sex. She still can't even kiss him on the lips or hold his hand in public.

She is sorry she flipped tits on him (no pun intended) but he should get it shouldn't he? No she's the stupid one that for sure. But now she's alone in her room, not having a clue what her weapon might or might not be doing in their apartment because she's locked him out of her head and heart. Hell for all she knows he could be off anywhere in the city. No, that's not like Soul, he's probably sitting on the couch freaking out. She laughs at that idea even though it's most likely true. But she's still not ready to face him yet; she needs to think up a good apology. And she needs to figure out a way to get past these stupid fears of hers, they're just going to end up hurting her in the end. She'll loose Soul, her weapon, best friend, love, and be left with nothing. She knows he's the only one for her because he understands full heartedly all of the crap that has gone through.

She opens the link slightly to see what's he's doing but not enough to get caught. She laughs; he's cleaning the kitchen of their mess but she can defiantly tell it's to distract himself; a frown forms on her face and she closes the link back up. Standing up from her place on the floor next to her door to quickly change even though she needs to take a shower to get their breakfast out of her hair. Maybe Soul will help her.

WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM! She's blushing about the color of a tomato at the thoughts of Soul and her naked in the shower washing each other. She's shaking her head back and forth to try and get the image out of her head but it's not going anywhere. If anything it's getting worse. Licking and nibbling. AH her weapon is really rubbing off on her. Or maybe it's how own dirtiness that just never came out before now, never had a reason to. She sits on her bed, only in shorts and a bra staring at the door. More and more images come to her head of things they could do and it's making her hot. Is this what Soul thinks about? She starting not to mind it, they don't seem that weird really, she knows what couples do and some day they'll do them too. Just in the future, far far in the future. She lets out a sigh as the images start to go away, but she remembers each one clearly.

She has a pretty good guess they're actually Soul's and she just now thinking about them even though the link is closed (she probably got them a while back and ignored them). She's happy to know most of them are sweet, like the things you read in romance novels. Other's, well, they're not so sweet but you have to have both right? She tugs her shirt on as she starts to think of something new.

She had been reading for some time, not wanting to face the boy outside of her room just yet when there's a knock on the door. It's soft and unsure which surprises her since she knows who's on the other side of it.

"Maka, can I come in," his voice is scratchy, like he was the one crying and who knows maybe he was, she hadn't checked in on him in a while. She stand up and opens the door to reveal her weapon who is fully dressed in his normal attire, today it was black pants and a read shirt but no head band. She felt a little silly being in pajama's still.

"Maka I'm sorry I didn't mean," he starts but is quickly cut off.

"It's ok Soul, I over reacted," he's stunned by his words and starts back pedaling. "You have every write to think of me that way," she moves a strand of hair from behind her ear," just because I'm not ready for that stuff doesn't mean I can blow up on you because it's new to me." She starts to fidget as a new blush creeps on her face. She leans her body forward to rest her head on his broad chest. She feels like crying again all of a sudden and she's not sure why.

Quickly, as if on cue, Soul's arms wrap around her body pulling her closer to him and she starts to cry. The link is back open and a little of her self made wall has been hacked away at, fallen to the ground as rubble. He starts to rub her back softly. They figured out that every time a little of the wall breaks down she has a tendency to break down with it. It's only for a few minutes but they're agonizingly slow and cruel minutes. If there's something he hates more then his meister coming in harms way is when she's crying. This time is different though, she throws her arms around his torso, latching onto him. It throws him off kilter a bit; usually her arms are either at her side or clutched to her chest. This is defiantly a nice change. He hugs her closer, bearing his face into her hair that still smells like cinnamon rolls. The crying stops a lot sooner too but she doesn't let go of him. She leans back to look up at him, her eyes red-rimmed from the crying that had been taking place this morning and she pushes up on her tip toes to gently push her lips against him.

He's shocked again (he's decided today is a day of firsts) but it doesn't take him long to respond back, lightly pushing back against her lips. They pull apart together and he stares into her eyes, a small blush is spreading across her cheeks before she buries her head into the crook of his neck. He rests his chin on top of her head waiting for her to come out from hiding.

"I am sorry though," he mumbles feeling like he got off easy.

"I know, you just have to make it up to me," she pulls her head up to smile at him.

"Ok," he grins, "get ready and put something cute on." She blinks up at him in confusion before he lets go of her. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

* * *

Soul, on a spur of the moment, decided to take Maka out on a date, the first (legit) date to be exact. God he's so uncool for waiting this long to take her on their first legit date; he knows how badly their "first" date didn't count in the rules of firsts date. You have to take the girl out to dinner, not bring her Chinese and a movie.

He suddenly got really fidgety, how long has that girl been in the freakin' bathroom? He looks at the clock below the TV. 20 minutes, wow he's way too uncool today (and way too wrapped around her finger).

10 more minutes later the door to the bathroom finally opens and he snaps his head to look for Maka. Her hair is down (he clearly notices first), there's a slight blush covering her checks. His eyes move down and see she's wearing a pink tank-top that's covered by a white long sleeve sweater (cardigan he thinks?) that stops at her actually waist, (or right below her breasts (that aren't as tiny as he once though, he should know he saw them under a milk soaked shirt) but he's trying not to sound like too much of a pervert in his head). Covering her lower half is a gray skirt he's never seen before. It longer then her normal skirt and the bottom has a lacy print on it. And she looks really freakin' adorable in it. And sexy…can you do both at the same time? His hand quickly comes up to cover the blush that's now on his face, she fidgeting too and it's just adding to the cuteness factor. When he said cute he didn't think she would go all out. He regains his composure and puts his hand out towards her.

"Ready to go?" he'll tell her how cute she looks later, when the blush on her face is gone and she's least expecting it.

"Yeah," she quiet as she reaches her hand out to grab his.

His eye brown lifts higher up on his face in amusement, "Being bold are we?"

"Shut up," she snaps a slight scowl on her face. Good, she'd back to normal. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," he grins down at her as they leave the apartment. She pouts at him but it won't work this time.

Maka dismounts form the bike first and looks up from her spot. They're at a restaurant that she remembers telling Soul she wanted to go to a while back, before they started being more then partners. It's kind of fancy but not a super fancy restaurant either, something they can defiantly afford.

"Come on, we've got reservations," his lips are next to her ears as he rests his hands on her shoulders, a shiver going up her spine. Her head snaps up at him, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm saying sorry remember? I planned it all out, cause it's the cool thing to do." She nods but is still a little shocked.

They walk in and someone greats them right way, taking their name (his name) and then almost instantly bringing them to their table.

Soul's a complete gentleman and pulls her chair out for her and she has to tell herself to remember to breath. It's a little scary she'll admit but she also has to remind herself that his family comes form a different background then hers. He sits across from her and not long after their waitress comes up to them. She's frustrated that it's a woman with bright blonde hair and a completely ample chest size and that she's eyeing Soul like he's a free piece of meat up for grabs. But when she looks at Soul his eyes are trained on her, a fist holding his head up as his elbow rests on the arm of his chair.

"What do you want to drink Maka?" Soul's lazy drawl snaps her back from her internal fuming. She didn't even hear the waitress say anything.

"Oh um, a Shirley Temple please," she turns to look at the waitress who had all of her attention on Maka at the time, maybe she should have been a little kinder in her head towards the woman.

"And for you?" the waitress asks.

"A coke's fine," and with that the waitress leaves. "What were you thinking about their bookworm? You were pretty spaced out there," he laughs at her. Her cheeks puff out in a pout, which only causes him to laugh more.

"Nothing in particular."

"Yea right, being swept away by my good looks?" he teases.

She barely gets out a "No" before she starts laughing and he's just staring at her dumbfounded. She's glad he can bring her mind out of its insecurities even if he's not trying. Her laugh finally calms down and he's grinning at her, she blushes at how she acted, biting her bottom lip while tilting her head down and looking up at Soul sheepishly. It's his turn to laugh as the waitress comes up giving them both a puzzled look.

"What's so funny," she asks politely setting their drinks down.

"If I knew I'd tell you," Soul laughs out, as Maka blushes brighter. The waitress just smiles softly at them, obviously understanding the puppy love they have.

"You two ready to order yet?"

* * *

They're now walking hand in hand, Soul's coat draped around Maka's shoulders. Dinner was really good, Soul had a burger and Maka had chicken pasta, some of it in the good bag Soul's carrying for her. But Maka's favorite thing was eating a piece of chocolate cake with him, feeding him ice cream when she was hogging the spoon causing it to almost splatter it all over his face. Which made him want to smear the cake onto but he resisted, and being hand fed the only strawberry by him, his eye following her every movement as she took the fruit into her mouth being a little shocked by his actions considering how much he loves the red fruit with chocolate.

"Best apology ever," she softly says.

"You mean best date ever," he quickly corrects her causing her to look up at him. She doesn't know when it changed to a date but she's happy it did. They arrive back at the bike and she frowns a little bit. She doesn't want to go back to the apartment and end this great night.

"The nights not over yet," he chuckles into her ear causing the hairs on her back to stand on end. He helps her on to the bike, handing her the leftover after she slides her arms through the sleeves of the jacket (after trying to give it back to Soul but being denied). He gets on and revs the engine, doing so a little louder then normal. She thinks its silly he's trying to impress her (or that's what she thinks he's doing) because he already has all of her attention and doesn't need to impresser at all.

* * *

The short ride is a little too long for Soul. He knows what he's going to do and he wants it to happen now. He rushes her up the stairs to their apartment, quickly unlocking it and forcing her inside. She huff at his tell him to slow down but goes along with his every movement. But when they're both inside he freezes and suddenly his brilliant idea isn't so brilliant anymore.

He's kinda panicking inside, maybe this will be too much of a push too quickly. But they have been "together" (if you can call it that) for a month and he's antsy. He doesn't waste anymore time and quickly moves before his mind gives him anything to doubt upon.

Her neck is soft under his lips and he kisses her softly, hands wrapped around her waist, holding her so she won't escape. "Soul?" her voice is small, barely audible.

"Hmm?" he mumbles against her neck.

"What are you doing?" she sounds really nervous but he can tell she's enjoying this by the way she leans into him.

"Kissing you Maka," his lips move up towards her head, moving closer to her ears.

"I figured that out," she mumbles in a puff of frustration and he only chuckles at her.

"I'm showing you how much you mean to me," he whispers in her ear, "and how much I want you."

She squeaks as he quickly flips her around to face him, his lips crashing down on hers quickly. She doesn't fight and it makes his pride swell. His tongue slips out to lick against her lips daringly. Her lips parts and a timid tongue meets his as he plunges into her mouth. He pulls them over to the couch, sitting first and positioning her so she's on top of him, a position he's always wanted, making her legs straddle his hips but giving her enough room away from his every growing bulge.

His mouth leaves hers to stop for air and he runs his tongue down her neck, nibbling at her skin at the base of her neck. He unbuttons her cardigan and pushes it off of her shoulders reviling her smooth shoulders and giving him a better view of her breasts which he eye's hungrily unseen by her. Too bad those aren't the goal in his mind today. His lips meet hers again and he lets his hand travel up her stomach, lightly scooping the bottom of her breasts again unknown to their owner and back down to her hips where he squeezes affectionately.

She brakes away in a jumbled mess of pants, eyes closed but face still facing him. "Soul," it's the closes thing to a moan he's heard from her and his cock jumps at it but he needs to simmer down in his pants (again). He doesn't want what happened this morning to repeat itself. His lips start to press against her cheek, moving down to her neck.

"Little surprised I got this far," he mumbles, hopping she doesn't hear. He looks up at her trying to pry her emotions. Her eyes slowly flutter open, their slightly darker then normal and are greatly contrasted by the pink on her cheeks. They stay like that for a few moments before Maka leans down and kisses him again, her shy tongue prodding out to find his, which quickly returns to play. One hand comes up to cup her face, angling her better for him to kiss her. Their tongues remained locked together until their lungs are burning for air and they pull apart reluctantly. She rests her forehead on his, eyes closed as he stares at her.

"What do you mean you're surprised you got this far," she's slightly panting.

"Damn, you heard me?" he chuckles as she pouts. "I was expecting you to push me away." He playfully kisses her on the nose.

"Well maybe I was going to," she pushes him softly.

"Nah, you were enjoying it too much," he grins at her, her cheeks puffing out. She pushes him harder this time but he grabs her hand pulling her towards him.

"Feisty," he growls at her.

"Yea, get use to it," she cockily grins at him but he only gins wider.

"Aren't you glad I like um feisty," he grins that wonderful crooked grin at her.

He grabs her ass firmly in his hands, jolting her forward slightly, still grinning like mad. She squeaks at his sudden movement and her hand quickly comes across his cheek. He instantly pulls his hand from her ass a rest's it on her now red cheek.

"I've never been slapped before," he mumbles out softly.

Maka's eyes are wide as she stares at him, hands covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Soul, I didn't mean it." Soul's eye's snapped to meet hers, a devious glint in them as he quickly flips their position so she's under him. His hands ruthlessly tickle and probe at her sides making them ache and her laugh. Before she can tell him to stop their laying side by side on the couch facing the TV. He's holding her to his chest and she's never felt better, even with the prancing butterflies in her stomach. The TVs flipped to a random channel and she stares blankly at it. She feels Soul's lips press against her ear a husky voice whispering out.

"You looked really cute today Maka," she blushes at his words, sinking in closer to him. "You looked more delicious then the strawberry that was in your mouth during dessert." Yup, timing's everything.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I really wanted to get it out last week buuut I was in no mood to write fluffy goodness (it was honestly like the worst week ever, stupid angst). Well I hope you all liked it. Thank you for the reviews again from last chapter.**

**Next chapter should be out next week :) And look for my new one shot coming out hopefully tomorrow night.**

**Please reiew**** and remember to take my poll :D **

**~JM  
**


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

**Chapter 4: School**

Soul had his head lying on the long table staring at his meister waiting for school to start. Maka peered over her book frowning at him; he was sitting farther away then normal. He had also been a pain all morning, he was in a bad mood and she didn't know why.

"Soul?" Maka called, putting her book down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Soul scoffed and turned his head away from her, "Nothings wrong, you're just paranoid." She frowned more, feeling an ache in her heart. She stared down at her open book, not wishing to read anymore. She shut her book, sliding it into her book bag.

"Soul," she went to reach out to grab his hand but students started coming in and she panicked, instantly pulling her hand back to her lap. Soul watched out of the corner of his eye as she pulled away a frown forming on his lips. He continued to watch her sit uncomfortably, fidgeting, most likely trying to decide what to do. Then their friends and teammates joined the class. Soul lifted himself off the table, leaning back on his chair with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Soul noticed that's Maka didn't acknowledge their friends as they sat down, she just stared down at her lap, hand twiddling in he lap. He let out a scoff before turning his head away from her.

"Maka?" Tsubaki called down to her friend. Maka's head shot up to look back at the weapon. "Everything alright? Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm not bad or anything, just fine guess I got caught deep in thought that's all," a fake smile spread on her lip, instantly caught by the corner of Soul's eye.

"Are you sure, you look a little down?" Tsubaki's mothering tone sounded more the a little worried.

"I'll be just fine, there's nothing to worry about," Maka waved her friend off before turning back to her book, letting out a quiet sigh, looking sadly at her book. Her fingers still rung together as she tried to calm herself down. _Soul was fine, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, nothing to worry about._ She frowned more at the words in her head, they weren't making her feel any better.

Class went on as if nothing was wrong or different, just like any other day at Shibusen but Maka could shake the feeling that Soul was mad at her. She couldn't even focus correctly at class, luckily there wasn't any pop quizzes that day or she would have got her worst grade to date.

When class was over Soul abruptly stood up, without any word or acknowledgment, and walked out of the classroom. Maka wanted to call out to him but she stopped, his soul was giving off an uneasy vibe to her and the link was closed off. She frowned and moved to put her books away.

"What's his problem?" BlackStar murmured. Maka turned her head to him as he glared at the exit.

"He just probably tired, didn't get a lot of sleep last night or something," Maka said nervously, trying to wave off Soul's odd behavior.

"I hope he feels better tomorrow," Tsubaki said, giving Maka a small smile.

"Me too," Maka said softly.

"There's something totally wrong with him though, he blew off a basketball game with the great me," BlackStar crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Guess he's just too tired, probably going home to relax," Maka then stood.

"Would you like us to walk with you Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"No that's ok Tsubaki, I'm going to go to the library, do some studying or find a new book to read."

"We can wait for you?"

"No that's ok, I'll probably be awhile." Maka smiled at her friend.

"Ok Maka," Tsubaki smiled back. Maka then turned and walked out of the classroom, heading straight to the library. She let out a sigh feeling everything wash over her. It was weird to be alone; Soul was always by her side, even more so since they started dating.

When she made it to the library she immediately sat in her favorite chair, a beanbag chair, in the back of the library, where her and Soul would sit when she demanded to come to the palace of books. She looked at the beanbag chair next to hers, where Soul would always lean back and watch her intensely study, never really participating in the act. She frowned. She didn't know why he was in a bad mood, the day before he had been fine, granted a little quiet but his normal, laidback self. Today he was uptight and visibly irritated. It hurt her to see him this way, it kind of felt like she was about to breakdown.

She figured it was her fault but she didn't want to think about it, it hurt too much.

Maka stayed in the library, staring aimlessly at the book in front of her, not actually reading any of the words on the page. Then she realized she never felt Soul leave the academy. She stood abruptly, gathering her things as quickly as possible before she darted out of the library to find her "missing" weapon.

Quickly walking (being careful not to run incase she got caught) down the halls she used her soul perception to feel out where Soul was. Taking turns down the hallways she finally came across the infamous room where they first met each other. Where she first heard Soul play the piano and where they first became partners. But this time, there was no dark, ire music coming from inside of the room. It was completely quiet. She pressed her ear up to the door to 1) see if music was being played in the room but extremely quietly and 2) to see if Soul was actually behind the door.

There was no music coming from the room, it was completely void of music. But she did hear Soul's scoffing and his feet pace around the room followed by a slam of what she assumed to the piano's wooden key cover or a chair or the piano bench. She waited a few moments, trying to gather all of her strength to face the man she cared about most of all. She then knocked on the door, every little sound from behind the door ceased, before she opened the door slightly to look in the room.

"Soul?" she called. She saw him in the room, body tense, a scowl on his face. But as quickly as she saw him he turned his back to her.

"What do you want Maka?" he barked. She frowned.

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"What wrong?" she boldly asked.

"Nothing, you're just paranoid," his same answer to her when she asked earlier.

"If I'm paranoid then so are Tsubaki and BlackStar. They noticed your bad mood too," she paused but noticed he didn't seem to care. "Maybe I am paranoid but it means I care right? So tell me what's wrong, I know it's not nothing."

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled. Maka stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She noticed that he seemed to react at her coming in the room, like he wasn't expecting it.

"It matters to me."

He then turned towards her, staring at her with cold, distant eyes before turn away and running his hand against the cold black wood of the top of the piano. "Go away Maka, just go home." His voice sounded so cold, so mean it practically made her heart break. She stood there for sometime, not moving, not saying a word. "Didn't you hear me go home," he called over his shoulder, his voice rose that time, almost to the point of yelling.

With tears threatening to release from her eyes she bit her lip, clenching her hands into fist, straightening her back and standing her ground. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Well I'm not telling you anything because there's noting wrong so I guess you'll be here awhile."

"Fine by me," she murmured. His eyes snapped to hers, odiously trying to figure out what was going on in her head, but she didn't budge. When he turned away from her she frowned, relaxing a little bit.

Biting her lips nervously she tried to think of something to say, something to get him to tell her what's wrong. She let out a pained, staggered breath as a single tear ran down her cheek. She quickly rubbed it away before he would notice.

Soul paid no attention to his meister. He ignored her, ignored her presence, her breathing, her heartbeat, everything. But the only thing he could shake was the feeling of her soul behind him. He did get why he could always feel her soul but right now it annoyed the fuck out of him.

"I'm sorry," Maka's soft voice broke the heavy silence. Soul snapped his head around to look at her. Maka's head lay limp, looking down at the ground, hands bawled together into fists against the front of her skirt, her shoulder slightly trembling.

"What," Soul blinked at his meister.

"I'm sorry," she then moved to looked up at him, "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I didn't mean to if I did." She snapped her head back down to look at the floor. "Sorry," she murmured one last time.

Her eyes were wide and glossed over, like she was on the brink of tears. Pink slightly trimmed her eyes and cheeks.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"Because you won't talk to me, you won't tell me what bothering you," her voice cracked, tears moments from breaking through the damn.

"Nothing bothering me," he snapped loudly.

"Liar," she screamed, letting the tears run down her cheeks freely. "I'm not stupid Soul, I know something wrong so stop lying and tell me." Soul did say anything, he just gritted his teeth harshly, making his jaw ache. One hand in a tight fist resting inches from his leg while the other gripped onto the piano, his knuckles whiting. "What did I do Soul!"

"You want to know what you fucking did," Soul finally snapped, letting all his rage pour out into his words. "I can't stand how you act. You're fucking Bipolar! One moment we're a happy couple and the next you're pushing me away, blocking me out. Or the fact that your so fucking scared that something bad will happen if we touch in public its ridiculous. Like earlier, you wanted to reach out to me but you fucking didn't because someone might see. Well fuck it all Maka, they're not going to do anything to you, I won't let them." As Soul took a breath the severity of his words hit him as he saw the girl in front of him stop shaking, her body stiff but he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, hitting the floor silently.

"I'm not afraid of them," she said so softly that Soul almost didn't catch her words. "Look Soul, I'm sorry," Maka's voice didn't waver the slightest, staying steady. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you but-" her voice then cracked again.

Soul walked forward grabbing onto Maka's shoulders to make her look at him. "What are you afraid of," he asked, voice much softer and calmer then earlier, "tell me what you're afraid of."

Maka's lips quivered in her bite, tears not running down her cheeks as fast. She swallowed harshly as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of opening up to you, to letting you in because," her voice cracked with a hiccup, tears welding up in her eyes making it hard to see. "I'm afraid of loosing you. That you'll leave," the tears started coming down more rapidly then ever as the sobs shook through her body "That you'll leave like Papa and Mama." Her body gave out and Soul quickly hugged her to his body, holding her tightly. The tears socked through his shirt as the sobs and cries echoed through the room.

Of all the things Soul expected her to say, that wasn't even in his mind.

"I'm sorry," her voice cried.

"No, Maka," he sat down, curling her into his lap. "I'm sorry." He started rocking her slightly, stroking her back. "I'm sorry I got mad." He hugged her tightly before he felt the sting of tears in his own eyes but didn't dare let them fall. He held her close until he finally pulled away slightly but only to close the distance between them.

He kissed her as passionately and lovingly as possible, molding her face to his, just like their first kiss. And when he pulled away to let them breath his lips were quickly against hers again, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He finally let her go, her big green eyes staring up at his, shinning in the dim light of the room.

"I'll try and not pull away so much and be more forward in public," she said softly.

"Don't push yourself," he grinned at her, "just stop pushing me out."

"Ok," she smiled at him before she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he stared at her oddly.

"Nothing," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nothing's funny at all," and with that she kissed him, slightly shocking Soul. She pulled away, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I promise not to push you away or block you out anymore."

"Good," and he kissed her one last time.

Soul and Maka's close friends stood in front of the symmetrical building of Shibusen, hard at thought over the pair.

"Something's up with them," Liz said staring off.

"What do you mean sis?" Patty's childish voice asked.

"I agree with you Liz, they've been acting funny lately, something's defiantly up," the young Shinigami said.

"But what could it be?" Liz asked her meister.

"I don't know but we have to figure it out!"

Tsubaki watched her friends plotting against the scythe meister and death scythe. As the trio ran off Tsubaki let out a sigh.

"What's up with them," BlackStar asked, arms behind his head. Tsubaki looked down at her beloved meister whom she had grew to love greatly. "They're just dating nothing big," the nonchalant attitude of her meister scared her.

"What!"

"Yea noticed it a while ago, I mean Soul hasn't told me or anything but I can tell, they sit closer together and spend more time together then ever before. Has Maka told you anything?" BlackStar turned to his weapon.

"No but I think your right, I wonder why they didn't tell us though."

"Eh no biggy, its probably because Maka's freaked out. I mean the stuff with her old man and lady probably messed her up, I bet she just needs some time to get use to things. I'm glad it's Soul though, he'd understand. If it was anyone else I'd have to beat them up," BlackStar said, starting to walk down the stairs. "Eh? You coming Baki?"

"Hai," Tsubaki said following him with a smile on her face. She loved how protective BlackStar got over their friend, treating Maka like his own little sister. It was adorable to say the least and it always brought warmth to the dark arms weapon's heart. Even if Maka was the older of the two.

**Ahh good old BlackStar. I've always felt that BlackStar and Maka have a brother sister relationship, they've known each other long enough. And then there was that episode where Star got all pissed when she gets hurt, so cute! I just thought it would be hilarious is he figured everything out first, proves he's observe, even if he's an attention hog and a baka. I oddly love the baffon :3**

**I do want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I wanted this to be out like 2 weeks ago but I never finished it (until now). I also want to apologize that it's not very long and its defiantly not my favorite chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out in about 2 weeks, it'll be better I promise!**

**Review Please :3**


End file.
